So Long And Goodnight
by Ramona Yukari
Summary: One shot songfic. Rated for one bad word. Ed's talks to his mom after he comes home for the first time. Uses 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance.


A/N: This idea has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now. You know 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance? You should! Well, after listening to the song, I thought of Ed and Al. Such a beautiful, sad song for a sad story that Ed and Al have. Well, I hope you like it! No gothic, undead ballet dancers though. And please don't flame me if I messed up a detail of the 3rd episode. It's been a while. This one is really done from the perspective of the episode Ed and Al come back home.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Full Metal Alchemist_ or My Chemical Romance. But if someone can help me kidnap the band, I'll let you pick who you want after I grab Frank.  
;-)..I'm kidding. I'm not _that_ crazy. Or am I?

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Why mom? Why did you have to leave us? Couldn't you have moved on after Dad! He's the reason I'm standing over your grave right now instead of following your light home.

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know

I remember that day so clearly. Al and I were running home from town, picking up what you needed to make dinner. I swung open the door. I was expecting to see your smiling face. Instead, you were lying on the floor. Lifeless. Al started crying but I told him to stop and not to worry. You were still breathing then. I ran over to Winry and Pinako's house. I remember banging on their door for what seemed like forever. When Pinako finally answered. She could hardly understand me. It was a mix of hard breathing and tears. When she finally understood me, she ushered me in and immediately called the doctor. She knew it was serious.

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)

We ran back to our house to meet the doctor. You were hardly conscious then. I kept telling Al not to worry and not to cry, but I wanted to cry myself. The Doctor put you in your bed and checked to see what was wrong. By the look on his face, it wasn't good.

And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

You always told Al and I to let it all out whenever we hurt ourselves or we were sad, but here you were, holding it all in. It finally caught up to you.

Well I've been holding on tonight

I remember almost the whole town in our tiny house. Time was running out and I wish it would have slowed down. We still needed you Mom. You didn't have to go yet.

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

I remember Al and I holding onto your hand, encouraging you to hold on, just for a while longer. Then, you asked for one last thing. A ring of flowers, just like Dad used to make. Then, you let go. All the warmth you gave us was gone.

Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold

I couldn't believe you were gone. Al cried all night. I just stayed silent. I wanted to cry too. But I refused to break down in front of Ed. He needed me to be there for him and I couldn't cry in front of him. I know all that pent up emotion killed you, but at this point, I felt like dying myself.

And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)

The day of the funeral, Al and I did what you asked. We transmuted the flowers and laid them on your grave. Then, we just stayed there in silence. The whole town was behind us, saying there finally good byes and good nights, but we still stayed. As the day drew to it's end, it was just us, Pinako and Winry. We just shared the silence. Pinako might have said something, but I don't remember. I knew how Winry felt now after she lost the two most important people to her. Al and I lost the most important person to us.

Well I've been holding on tonight

After they left, Al finally spoke. He was just as worried as I was about how we were going to go on with out you there. That's where I came up with that stupid idea. I really thought we could bring you back.

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

We trained so hard. Well, Sensei called it training. She was just kicking our asses everyday and calling it training. When we came back home, I thought we could pull it off. Al wasn't to sure, but I talked him into it. Big mistake, huh?

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay

Everything was perfect. You should have been back with us by sunrise. But everything went terribly wrong. That purple light surrounded us and slowly ate at my left leg. But Al...It ate his whole body...

So long and goodnight

I was so mad and upset, all at the same time. This wasn't suppose to happen. I was sure Al was dead. It kept getting worse though. When the smoke cleared, I saw that...thing...I don't know what it was. It was far from human.

So long and goodnight

I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I tried to get Al back with my right arm, but I could only get his soul. That's why he's stuck in that suit of armor. He feels so out of place sometimes. I still wonder if he hates me for what I did.

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?

Mom, it wasn't a pretty sight. Blood was everywhere and the remains of that thing were still smoldering. We stayed at Pinako's for a while. That's where I got the automail. It works nice, but it's not like a real body. And Al, in that suit, he's got it worse. That's why we started this whole journey. To find a way to restore our bodies. We can never try what we did again.

Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again

We burned the house. Sorry about that, Mom, but we were so sure we had no home to return to after that. I was so sure I would never come back here, but here I am. I don't think I've grown much, have I?

When both our cars collide?

Mom, wherever you are, I do think about you. I've been so busy with all of this. I don't even know why I even came. Maybe I just wanted to be in silence. Or maybe come full circle.

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
_So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _  
Well Mom, are you proud of me? I think I messed everything up a long time ago, but sometimes I think your smiling and saying, "Keep trying Ed!" Just like you always did.

And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay

Well, maybe I should go now. The sun's setting. I could easily find Winry's in the dark but I still miss running toward the light you had on the porch, showing us the way home. I still miss everything we lost.

So long and goodnight

Goodnight Mom. I hope your dreams are peaceful.

So long and goodnight


End file.
